behind closed doors
by nanasho
Summary: hinata and naruto have a secret relationship that no one knows about. what will happen when people they don't want them to know,know?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story ever!

**dsclaimer:** i own naruto! i'm the be-smack!- _' where the heck did the frying pan come from?'..._ (sighing)... i don't own naruto.

* * *

_ knock, knock,knock._

the door to naruto's apartment sounded waking naruto from his sleep. he groaned ' _who the hell was banging his door at... '_ looking to the left he saw his alarm clock and his eyes immediately widened ' _10: 00! shit I'm going to be late! '_ he moved but suddenly froze up and slowly ever-so slowly turned his spiky blond hair to the right of him, there sitting next to him wrapped up in the same as him was someone obviously female with long raven hair.

he stared at the lady for a few seconds confused as hell where did this lady come from? why was she in- events of last night went through his head. he smiled softly at the young lady now known as hyuuga hinata._  
_

_'wow, that really happened.'_ sighing with happiness _' man that was fun. I wounder If we'll ever do THAT again '_ he blushed so hard it was the brightest thing in the room. he looked at hinata laying their and just couldn't take his eyes off her, she was just so damn gorgeous!._ ' man I feel like the luckiest guy in the world '._

_knock. knock. knock._

"naruto get the hell up your late already!." a voice sounded from the other side of his front door. he panicked and immediately stood up forgetting for a moment that he wasn't the only one in the bed. he tripped on the blanket strapped around his ankle and tumbled to the ground bringing a very surprised now awake hinata down with him.

" ow. now that's gonna leave a mark." naruto groaned lifted his head to look at the face of hinata. his personal angel sent from above. she had a surprised look plastered onto her pale face. and asked

" you okay hina-tenshi? " he asked with a soft yet worried look on his face. what if he hurt her? what if she broke her ankle? what if- she nodded with a shy smile on her face and moved closer towards his face planting a soft kiss on his lips and was about to move but he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her their so she couldn't move and deepened the kiss further going so far as to explore her mouth. for a few minutes that was all they did only to break up for air. when they did they both were breathing hard. forgetting about the world around them.

_bang! bang! bang!._

" I've had enough of being polite naruto! and I know your in there too If you don't come out in five minutes I'm going to knock this front door of yours down! now hurry up!. " he heard a huff from the person.

" shit sorry hina-tenshi, but I forgot we had a team session today. " he smiled sheepishly. " can you get off me please or do you want sakura-chan to come barging in and see us like this eh? " raising a blond eyebrow as he teasingly spoke. getting a blush from hinata when she quickly jumped up. he chuckled.

quickly got up found his clothes that were scattered everywhere, and got changed. zipping up his black and orange jacket and for once glad that it covered his neck he looked at hinata who had just finished tying her headband around her neck.

" okay hina-tenshi you stay right here and when I leave with sakura wait for a few minutes okay? " she nodded then before he left gave her a long quick kiss and walked out to the front door leaving hinata in his room.

Naruto made it to the door opened it and saw sakura fuming at him. he smile sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

" sorry about that sakura-chan but I kind of (cough) slept in. alright lets go! " he ran fast straight passed a still fuming sakura, which in turn made her stumble a bit she shouted at him and quickly chased him down the road screaming '_ I"M GOING TO KILL YOU! _and other what not that ended with either Naruto's ultimate death or him severely injured.

he glanced over his shoulder spotting a shadowy figure slipping out of his apartment and laughed still running away from a mad sakura who had almost got her hands on him too if he hadn't of jumped onto the roof's and started roof hopping away from her_. _

* * *

_-hinata-_

hinata hyuuga waited a couple of minutes after sakura had screamed her loves name and made her way out of his apartment. turning on her byakugan she watched as he left down the road with sakura hot on his heels.

when she slipped out of the apartment she stayed for a bit and watched as he laughed and jumped on top of the roof's and hopped away with sakura still fuming at him. she giggled and just as quick vanished towards the training grounds where her team probably been waiting for her. sighing

" how the hell am I suppose to tell them where I've been without getting caught out? and I totally suck at lying. " she muttered darkly to herself. what if they find out? what will her father do to her? he'll probably put the damned cursed seal on my forehead, and strip me of my heir status and leave me in the branch family. naruto wouldn't like me anymore because I'm a servant.

" hinata!" a voice snapped at her making her jump a bit. she turned toward the voice and spotted her teammate kiba inuzuka running her way with a emotionless as usual shino aburame walking a bit behind.

she smiled at kiba shyly and ducked her head to stare at the ground while nervously tapping her fingers together.

she wasn't nervous because she was late, no she was nervous because she didn't know what to tell them about why she was late.

" a-ano...g-gomen f-for b-being l-late kiba-kun b-but I kinda slept i-in. w-was o-out t-training l-last night" she frowned at herself for the obivious pathetic lie, what was she thinking using such a lame lie kiba-kun and shino-kun would surely know I was-

" okay, that's fine at least nothing bad happened right " she looked up a bit surprised by the sudden words and found kiba AND shino staring at her smiling. well one was openly smiling the other one had a bit of a twitch on his mouth, lucky she's been friends with them for years or else she would have never been able to catch it.

she smiled at them as they made their way down towards the training ground. the boys were a bit in front of hinata and never caught the obvious relief cross her face.

* * *

_-naruto-_

_naruto was sitting on the ground in slight pain rubbing the sore lump on his head, thanks to a furious sakura haruno. if he were like any normal person who got hit by a chakra powered hit he'd probably be in the intensive care unit with a half split head and a few broken bones. well he wasn't just any normal person._

_he was a person with a beast sealed in his stomach, that at this moment was very very grateful to have inside him. but that wasn't all it seemed the beast was the demon lord. and he was ruler of the demon realm and shit like that._

" hey! little bastard! " a familiar booming voice sounded inside his head. he mentally rolled his eyes getting a growl in response but nothing else afterward.

" sheesh, sakura-chan sometimes I wonder if they made a mistake of you being a girl. " naruto muttered mostly to himself unaware of the danger that he'd placed himself in so when a shadow cast over him he knew then and there that he was going to get a huge beat down, hopefully kakashi will bury me somewhere proper.

- half an hour later-

kakashi popped in but that was the wrong time for him to do so though. for when he popped in a fist was aimed for his unsuspected head, making him stumble back and fall to the ground with a 'thud' sound.

dazed and confused he looked up and saw two sakura's red face with rage. huh? two sakura's shaking his head he looked up and sighed just one that's good.

" YOUR LATE! KAKASHI STUPID SENSEI! " sakura screamed. he absently wondered where his little polite sakura went. sighing he picked himself up and noticed something was a miss.

where was naruto?

clearing his throat he asked. " sakura. where is naruto? " she turned a confused innocent look towards her sensei and said " naruto? who ever do you speak of? " kakashi sighed. yip she's done something but what?

before he could ask her a question a cough came from far away and out from behind a tree came a limping naruto he had a few bruises here and there but nothing to serious.

" oh there you are naruto where have you been? " kakashi sensei asked.

" oh no where sensei, just been stting under a tree waiting for you...as well as bruised and battered. " he muttered towards the end.

" the little knuckle head. do you know what sensei, we just got here well I was here on time 8:00 but 2 hour went past and still no one showed up, but then another fricking hour went passed and I felt like I was going to rip my hair out!, so then I decided why wait? why not go get the idiot instead. so there I was standing outside naruto's apartment knocking a few times but no reply for a few minutes I banged! then he finally opens the door and runs pass me nearly making me fall. we got here and I beat him up!. " she ranted. face gotten redder and redder with every word until she burst slamming her fist on naruto AND her sensei's head.

" ow! sakura...(cough) what was that for may I ask? " kakashi half whined. while looking at her naruto who just like him was rubbing at his sore head was glaring at the pink head girl.

" because your just as worst as naruto sensei! " she snapped still anger with the stupid idiots, she really couldn't believe she hasn't gone mad yet. sighing she looked at her sensei. and started telling him.

" sensei, if you or naruto-baka over there are late again then... " she smiled evilly at him making him fidget nervously.

" I'll hunt you down and burn ever single smutty book you have, am I clear? " sakura smiled such a creepy smile he'd bet orochimaru-teme will be proud of her. he shuddered at that thought. but nodded none the less.

" yes ma'am! " kakashi hatake saluting with one finger. forgetting he's the sensei for a while, he still wondered where his little polite student had gone to. he sighed when the threat moved on to naruto. he watched as naruto tried to defend himself so when he saw sakura about to hit his student again he cleared his throat, long and loud it went getting the response he wanted; his students devoted attention.

" okay you two will be facing me. " he spoke rather cheerfully.

sakura and naruto stood at the other side of the clearing watching there sensei with sharp eyes. he stood on the other side in a casual stance looking as bored as ever, he turned a lazy eye on them before smiling and disappearing.

naruto looked around, scanning for their escapee left, right, he turned behind and back again and nodded to sakura, she grinned pulled back her arm and swung forward charging it with very good chakra control and releasing it into the ground. moments later the ground beneath their feet rumbled before exploding in a shower of clumps and among the shower a black blur swiftly jumped using the huge clumps as foot steps, naruto immediately charged up a rasengan and blurred out of sight intercepting the blur now known as there escapee hatake kakashi.

moments before naruto's** resengan **hit kakashi used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** swapping with a clump positioned right behind naruto index finger and middle fingers pulled back and thrusting it forward while calling out the Technique.

"** one thousand years of death! **" naruto heard from behind moved but it was already to late. pain immediately shoot through his body from the ass. naruto immediately disappeared leaving a shocked kakashi hanging.

from behind a tree a distance away the real naruto just got back the memories of the clone and he smiled. charging his fingers with chakra creating a invisible swords using his wind chakra making it even more deadlier. he was sweating from concentration. in the background he could hear something hit the ground looking back he saw his sensei laying in a crater._ ' now's my chance!.' _he ran out at a now standing kakashi and unleashed his attack. bringing his full attack down on him.

"** Kaze no Yaiba **" naruto shouted.

_ the wind danced around kakashi slicing him with deadly hits. few minutes went passed the attack died down. revealing a face down kakashi hatake, he sighed crouched down towards the downed sensei and poked him, a groan was his response. he sighed ' well at least he's not dead ' he thought._

_a rustle came from the bushes behind him, he looked at smiled sakura haruno walked out from the bushes and marched over to him smile on her face._

" hey sakura-chan! " naruto yelled. sakura nodded when she was standing by the still crouched naruto she crouched as well with glowing green hands. she hovered them over her injured sensei's body and little by little his wounds went away.

that went on for a few minutes out the corner of her eye she saw her sensei's eyes open. helping him to sit up she said.

" well looks like we beat you again sensei. " she smiled at him receiving a defeated sigh in response, she as well as naruto laughed.

naruto watched his sensei " okay you two training dismissed. " he spoke in a way only a sensei would. naruto laughed with glee.

" okay sensei, I'll see you guys later, kay? bye!" he waved at them before leaving in a puff of smoke. sakura was finding that awfully suspicious.

* * *

_okay! DOES THIS MAKE SENSE? making sense is a big problem for me. kinda of went of track from what I was actually suppose to be doing. but I'll find a way back to the main point_

_how did I do with writing the fight. help me out here! it's a first. I don't even know why I put it in. *sweatdrop* but hey I just went with it._

_please please please please review! any ol' review will do._


	2. Chapter 2

disclaim: on all the characters, let. me say it one more time I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

- hinata -

a bruised scratched up and sweaty hinata walked down one of the many streets of konoha, she had taken off her lavender zip up jacket when kiba-kun had teared it to shreds in their fight together.

he had used his piercing fang attack on her, tag teamed with akamaru, they had gotten a few good hits on her but she had gotten many strikes on them as well. in the first part of the fight she had used her byakugan and hit a pressure point in the big dog's neck rendering akamaru unconscious leaving kiba-kun to himself. she had apologized profoundly for that too but kiba-kun dismissed it and immediately attacked her but in the end she won. blushing like crazy from the praise they gave her and for akamaru's forgiving licks to the face.

" wow hina-tenshi you've gotten really good, so good you could knock a big dog like akamaru out with a single hit." a voice whispered right next to her ear. she jumped back a bit surprise and tripped over her own feet almost falling, had it not been for a hand to stop her she would have bonked her head. she looked up and...glared? hinata hyuuga glared.

" naruto-kun that was not funny! " she screamed and was about to continue had he not grabbed her hand and dragged her into an alleyway and mashed lips in a lip-lock, what ever hinata was thinking about left and disappeared into nothing. her hands ran threw his silky blond hair , the feeling was like soft feathers running threw her fingers. after a while they had to break for there lungs needed some air. for a while after that hinata hyuuga was in a dream like state, dazed with happiness and feeling like she was on cloud nine only to come crashing down when she heard a chuckle.

shaking her head she looked up towards her tall lover and smiled.

" sorry about that hina-tenshi but I kinda couldn't wait. " he laughed quietly making sure to keep quiet not to alert anyone to the there where a bouts.

" it's okay. I loved it all the same. " she voiced with love and warmth making naruto blush. she giggled.

" what's so funny hina-tenshi? " his curiosity getting the better of him.

" it's just you silly, your just so...so funny! and cute by the way. " he scratched his head and blushed at the same time from the last comment.

" well at least I amuse some people. " when he had said those words he leaned in fully wanting another kiss from his girl that hinata gladly returned it.

she sighed once that was over and quickly gave him one more kiss,

" I'll see you later na-ru-to-kuuun " breaking them up making naruto get goosebumps before walking off purposely swaying her hips, she turned and giggle when she saw abit of drool coming out of his mouth, on the inside she was beaming. she turned the corner and was gone out of naruto's sight.

* * *

_-naruto-_

when she left around the corner he finally snapped out of his staring and blushed_ 'man that was one heck of a view...sheesh now I'm starting to sound like ero-sennin, he's probably dancing his butt off up there. ' _he sighed. he still missed ero-sennin. though he was lame, stupid, perverted and all. he was one hell of a teacher. the best teacher actually but the shittiest godfather ever._ ' some tiny part of me is still crying for you ero-sennin and those tears will never stop.' he sighed._

_" __**hahahahaha. that was so funny. your going to be a whipped dog in no time! **__" _the same annoying ancient voice spoke. a vein popped on his forehead._ ' shut the hell up you furball!,don't you got anything better to do?! oh wait that's right you don't because your stuck behind a cage like a caged animal! ' _he raged at the beast.

_" __**how dare you!, do not forget who you are speaking to you mortal insect! I am the almighty kyuubi no kitsune, the greatest of the great, oldest of them all and ruler of the-**__" _he sighed and mentally cut the link off._ ' doesn't he get tired of the same old line. ' _shaking his head he walked out into the streets mind still stuck on hinata.

he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone, mumbling a sorry he tried to walk around but never made it and was a bit shocked when a hand landed on his shoulder.

looking up he spotted his old academy teacher iruka-sensei smiling at him.

" Iruka-sensei? " naruto wondered he really didn't expect to crash into his old teacher.

" hey Naruto. I was just looking for you. wanna go get some ramen? catch up on things. my treat. " he smiled at Naruto who returned it just as big.

" well when you put it like that. who am I to turn down an offer. " his grin threatened to break his face in half. he quickly grabbed iruka's hand and practically dragged him there. he hadn't seen his old academy teacher for a while, either been to busy or away on missions. so while they ate naruto and Iruka chatted, well more like naruto blabbered on while Iruka listened, sharing a few laughs occasionally.

he waved Iruka off and turned towards the training grounds determination burning like a live fire within his blue eyes. he sprinted the whole way. kicking up the ground while he ran.

* * *

naruto walked in a very lazy manner, god he was so freaking tired, he had woken up in the training grounds on the grass after he had knocked himself out with trying to learn and finish the jutsu, it was dark by the time he woke up so he couldn't really tell if he'd made any progress. stifling a yawn he walked through his apartment door and slammed it shut behind him. once he was inside he practically jumped out of his clothes with only his boxers on and slept on the couch thinking his bed was just a bit too far for him to reach.

_knock. knock. knock._

he was sitting up within the second looking towards the door, for a few more seconds he waited for the sound to be made again.

_knock. knock. knock._

he was already standing by the door with his ear pressed up against the wood. clearing his throat he called.

" yes? " the response was three light taps on the door and he grinned, swung the door open.

" hina-tenshi! " immediately pulling the girl into a lip-lock without even actually looking to see who it was. he slowly opened his eyes and screamed breaking off the kiss and backing away.

" kakashi-sensei! what the hell are you doing here!? " he blushed while glaring at the man turned around and huffed, ' I can't believe I kissed a guy! yuck, yuck yuck! ' their was a booming laugh in the back of his head. cursing he'd forgotten all about the giant kitsune, knowing the stupid fox he's never going to let naruto live it down. ever.

while naruto was occupied with his cursing and spitting he didn't hear the ' pop ' sound coming from behind. he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he was evidently surprised when a very gentle pair of lips touched his. eyes wide he wondered where his damned cursed teacher was-.

" got ya naruto-kun! " she smiled, he looked at her way confused. what did she mean by that. he didn't even return the kiss for a moment before his eyes lit up in shocking realization. he grinned into the kiss deepening it further until they both were red in the face. they panted when they finally came up for air. naruto looked to the clock near the TV_. 4:30 _it read. he grinned_ ' that's plenty of time ' _his grin turned a bit lustful when he eyed his girl, he mentally sliced the link between the kyuubi and him.

* * *

I'm finally finished, yusssss.

really need help in correcting problems and tell me where a problem is spotted?doesn't make sense or anything else.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own naruto!.

* * *

" naruto-kun, time to get up. " he groggily lifted one eye after the other and turned his head in the direction the voice had called his named. a grinned broke out on his face moments later.

" hina-tenshi? aren't you up a bit early? " indeed it was hinata dressed in her usual clothing consist of a green flask jacket with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals, she had her headband strapped around her neck. she smiled that gentle smile that always made Naruto fall for her all over again.

" no of course not, it's you whose up late. now up you get. " naruto looked over to the side of the bed. 10: 25 and kakashi-sensei should be there at 10: 30, so that leaves me at...' holy shit! ' his eyes wide he bounced around the room trying to finding some clothes. with a giggling hinata following him everywhere. 3 minutes passed and he still couldn't find his orange and black jacket, he'd looked everywhere. under the bed, under the couch,in the bed, he even looked in the kitchen sink. sighing he looked down on himself, he's clothes were made up of his normal black and orange striped pants with a dark blue shirt, with his black clothed headband strapped around his spiky blond hair. a giggle was heard, snapping his head around Naruto spotted his ever beautiful tenshi.

she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek standing on her tip toes she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

" you know love, you could always stay like that for the day, doesn't make you any less hotter than you already are, in fact it makes you hotter than before, especially with the muscles showing throw that shirt of yours. " the blush that was on his face would put any rose to shame. she moved back to stand in front of her love and smiled.

" lets just put this somewhere else. " with that said she reached up to his headband and pulled it down. running it over his face taking note that his blue eyes followed her hands every move like he was in some trance and carrying on down to let it rest around his neck to cover the_ 'bruises' _that were there. it was perfect for it to hide them. she grinned at her brilliant idea. and patted him on his whiskered cheek.

" Naruto-kun, do you know you look exactly like the fourth if you take away the whisker marks you'd be an exact replica of him right? what if, what if..." she trailed off. he leaned in capturing her lips with his. the world around them faded, it was only him and his hina-tenshi.

knock. knock. bang!.

" Naruto get your stubborn ass up! your late again!" she pounded on the door hard and loud. Naruto and Hinata broke up with much reluctant. Naruto was a bit disappointed that Sakura did that and by the look on Hinata's face she was mad as well. he sighed gave her a quick kiss and a nod and walked to the door.

he waited until Hinata was back in his room before he actually opened the door. he stepped out shutting the door behinnd him.

" hey, Sakura sorry about- " he didn't finish his sentence because a fist was planted on top of his head, knocking him to the ground he rubbed the back of his head where a lump was now forming. and whined but it was ignored.

" yo. " he looked up and spotted his sensei with his ever famous eye-smile and spiky grey hair. and clasped between his hands was his ever perverted orange book he shrugged before standing up.

" wow. your actually early kakashi-sensei. " Naruto greeted him with. kakashi just shook his grey head with an amused look on his tanned facebot even taking his eyes of his book.

" no. no. no your just late Naruto." he replied. Naruto chuckled. " I guess."

" so what have you been doing lately anyway Naruto? have't seen you for awhile? " Naruto frowned. but enlightened kakashi anyway.

" oh nothing much kakashi-sensei. done this and that, nothing big." shrugging his shoulders in a uncaring manner.

" okay then should we go get our mission?. " Naruto nodded but on the inside praying the mission doesn't take too long. he'd miss hina far too long. they walked towards the hokage tower.

* * *

took them half an hour to get to the tower.

" WHAT?!" they all turned their heads to the one who shouted and unsurprisingly it was Naruto. it's always was him. they all sighed.

" whats wrong with that, got a problem you brat?!. " Tsunade glared at him but he ignored it.

" I... err actually never mind..." and muttered " baa-chan " but it was still heard when a fist came crashing down on his head he had expected Tsunade to be the one to have hit him. but it wasn't her instead it was her ever faithful apprentice sakura._  
_

he mentally rolled his eyes,_ ' oh. forgot sakura-chan was her apprentice ' _he cursed about inhuman strength, and crazy pink heads and swore when he was wrapped over the head yet again. so he opt to glare at her. a cough brought Naruto's attention back to the hokage.

" so this mission will be a week long, find the person bring him back alive at all cost! dismissed!. " she ordered. they walked out and came faced with team 8's sensei.

" kurenai-sensei? " Naruto muttered eyes looking at her or what she thought but actually he was looking behind her at the raven haired girl who stood with her head up, eyes locked on hers.

" kurenai, what are you's doing here? " Naruto's sensei asked from behind Naruto. with his damned perverted book in hand. hinata told him she hated perverts who had those orange smutty books and personally Naruto was glad he didn't like those awful things or else he'd get what was coming to him. he gulp nervously and slowly moved away from kakashi and out of kurenai's view but mostly away from hinata's sinister look she just gained.

" well hatake we're actually getting a mission as well. " she glared at kakashi's book, Naruto wouldn't have been that surprised that it caught on fire. he looked to the side of him and noticed kiba and shino standing next to him.

" hey, kiba, shino " he whispered. not wanting to get the angry looking kurenai, Hinata and sakura's attention. but mostly hinata's.

" yo Naruto, do you think kakashi can survive three angry looking kunoichi's? " kiba's voice whispered back aware of the dangers that kakashi was in. shino just nodded his head in reply but said nothing more.

naruto looked over to kakashi and winced when sakura cracked her knuckles. the evil look in their eye's were pure horror. he shuddered when he saw hinata's eyes, he promised here and now never to piss his hina off. ever.

" **bahahahahahahahahahaha. told ya so! " **the kyuubi's voice vibrated in his head like some annoying beep sound. he mentally kicked the beast but it used one of it's paws to squash him. ' damn kitsune-teme! ' the laughing in his head continued until he cut the link.

he watched it all like some movie. first sakura went in for the kill pounding poor kakashi into the ground he winced at that.

kurenai-sensei's was scarier. she used a wide ranged genjutsu on kakashi. how'd he know? because it spread out and caught himself, kiba and shino in it.

it was either she purposely got us caught to show us what would happen if she was pissed or she really didn't know because they didn't know what would happen if she did and they weren't about to find out either.

so they had watched as kakashi was placed in front of his favourite book store strapped to a seat by very tight rope. they watched as the building went into flames. until it was nothing more than burn't scratch across the ground. she walked over to where kakashi sat and ever so slowly pulled his book out of his hand she swung it in front of kakashi's face almost as though she was taunting him.

naruto wondered why kakashi hadn't just used his sharinngan? then the answer came, a pervert such as kakashi would never do anything when theirs an enraged kunoichi for fear of them getting too mad and doing something even worse. Naruto rather face enemies in battle then an angry Hinata. in the far back corner of his mind he could have sworn he'd heard a little voice say something about him being a whipped dog, he blamed the kyuubi for that comment.

but then their was hinata's, just the mere thought of what she done scared him enough he as well as kiba and shino wanted nothing more than to hide away.

the kick to the family jewels was one hell of a scare, he had crossed his legs and preyed to dear kami that never happen to him.

now kakashi was nothing more than a twitching fool laying on the ground.

" y-you... " kakashi hatake spoke up. " c-could...have...just asked...me to put..it away instead...of that. " he ended taking a deep breath.

" now where's all the fun in that hatake? " an innocent kurenai asked, her eyes looking down at him

_' you deserved that and you know it ' her eyes said._

" well now that that's done" she turned towards her boys with a snap of her heels. " kiba, shino come along. " the boys jumped in a bit walked passed the twitching kakashi with a glance before walking onward. when Hinata walked passed naruto her hand twitched near his before she was gone catching up to the others.

sakura and naruto walked away from their downed sensei fake whistling while they left looking everywhere but their teacher.

when he and sakura walked out of the building he immediately turned towards the training ground, with a wave over his shoulders.

" I'll see ya round, sakura...I've got someplace to be. " then he was gone. sakura tried to follow but found she couldn't keep speed with him and walked home wondering how far she is behind naruto?.

* * *

finished. okay sorry again lost track again...errr hehehe. hope it's alright. tell me where I went wrong so I can fix it.

well...that's all.

til next time.

review please!.

til next time, laterz!


End file.
